


gebetanmu sayang, gebetanmu bopung

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: RPF - Fandom, SHINee, f(SHINee), f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Demam viral kadang-kadang bikin malu(-maluin). [ untuk #refreshfestival ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersial apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. SHINee dan f(x) adalah grup properti SM Entertainment, dan jung jessica berada di bawah Coridel Entertainment. di luar itu semua, mereka adalah diri mereka sendiri, milik Tuhan YME, yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri. karya ini murni fanfiksi dan jika terdapat kesamaan, hal tersebut adalah di luar kesengajaan.
> 
> genre: friendship/romance/school life.

  1. **kim jonghyun**



Musim ini, Kim Jonghyun sekarang punya jadwal baru. Tak peduli pada pagar yang masih belum dibuka, selama guru terakhir tidak masuk ruangan, tembok tak pernah menjadi pilihan yang memalukan. Dan Key adalah partner baik hati.

“Sekarang, telolet di mana kita?”

Key, menyahut dari bagian dalam tembok sekolah,

“Dekat pasar, yuk!”

Jonghyun berlari bak memakai sepatu roda.

#

  1. **lee taemin**



Taemin cuma duduk di atas tanah saat Key melompat-lompat dan Jonghyun berteriak minta asupan. Jonghyun sudah menariknya tadi untuk turut berdiri di tepi jalan dan mengacungkan jempol, tetapi bokongnya bersikeras menempel di sana.

Saat ditanyai, setelah lama bus tak kunjung lewat lagi, Taemin cuma menjawab malu-malu,

“Malu, Bang. Sulli antenanya tinggi, kalau ketahuan aku ikutan, gengsi.”

Key, masih di pinggir jalan, capek pada anak puber telat ini, hanya memutar bola mata, “ALAH SOK JAGA IMEJ!!”

“Yah ... sebenarnya,” Jonghyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, “dengan bergaul dengan kami pun, imej kamu sudah hancur ....”

#

  1. **choi minho**



Minho tak pernah pemilih dalam berteman. Mantan ketua OSIS empat tahun sebelumnya pun, Jung Yunho, karena masih sering sosialisasi kampus ke sekolah, jadi teman nongkrongnya setiap kali Yunho balik kota. Teteh Taeyeon, maba tahun lalu yang masih sering berkunjung ke sekolah untuk jadi tutor paduan suara pun jadi teman minum jusnya.

Apalagi yang sekelas Jonghyun, Key, yang bisa diajak begajulan bareng di sudut sekolah dengan gitar dan nyanyian-nyanyian tak beraturan. Kawan baik, tentu.

Dan untuk urusan telolet, Minho tak bisa ketinggalan.

Sapu tangan putih polos, spidol merah, dan modal tulisan apa adanya, sudah bisa memberinya kesenangan karena,

_TELOLEEEET!_

Minho tertawa lepas, Key melompat sambil ber-huhu girang, dan Jonghyun mengacungkan jempol sambil berterima kasih.

(Tapi tidak dengan membolos, atau teriak-teriak norak karena, demi kepentingan imej masa depan, calon menantu bos besar harus tetap terlihat sebagai atlit keren merangkap pemain drama kenamaan tingkat sekolah.)

#

  1. **kim kibum**



Dulu, dia kira Jonghyun adalah anak pintar yang penurut dan rajin belajar. Anak paduan suara yang pasti akan jadi bintang besar kebanggaan sekolah karena bakatnya.

Semua pandangan hancur sejak awal, memang, tetapi semakin lama, semakin hancur saja terlebih karena ...

“Key, rekam telolet yang setelah ini, ya. Cepat! Warna busnya oke, soalnya.”

“Ah, Taemin saja, gih. Aku juga mau mejeng, tahu.”

Ketularan bukanlah sebuah aib.

#

  1. **lee jinki**



Onew mendengar banyak hal tentang _telolet_ yang entah beredar dari mana dan sejak kapan. Yang jelas, pulang-pulang dari pertukaran pelajar selama tiga bulan, semua orang berubah menjadi mesin penghasil bunyi aneh itu, yang setahunya adalah bunyi terompet _marching band_ yang ditiup asal-asalan, atau, kalau tidak, mainan untuk kejutan ulang tahun yang pernah membuatnya nyaris jantungan karena Key membunyikannya tepat di depan telinganya.

Setelah mengorek informasi, ternyata hal itu sudah viral. Orang-orang membicarakan, meniru, dan membuatnya semakin terkenal di media sosial. Apa itu imej, apa itu norak, yang penting adalah kepuasan diri dan, nomor dua, dibilang kekinian.

Key menunjukkan video-video Jonghyun yang membolos demi mengganggu sopir-sopir bus yang berlalu-lalang, dan Onew mulai memikirkan rencana aneh.

“Itu viral, ya?”

Key mengangguk cepat.

“Banyak yang mencoba, ya?”

Key menyambar, “Ya iyalah!”

“... Kak Qian kira-kira ikut, tidak? Aku juga mau ikut kalau dia menunggu di pinggir jalan. Besok coba lihat di kampus dia, yuk?”

“ _Bodoamat,_ Bang.”

#

  1. **park sunyoung**



Luna kadang-kadang bercita-cita punya kaki jenjang, kurus. Persis Kak Tiffany dan Kak Sooyoung, _lead color guard_ sekolah angkatan tahun sekian yang aduhai. Namun kadang-kadang, dia sadar juga, profesi jadi atlit sekolah tidak bisa bermimpi untuk ke lain dunia. Kaki yang begini, berharga. Yang penting sehat. Jalan kaki adalah cara menjaganya.

Sebenarnya, karena jarak sekolah dan tempat latihan musik juga tanggung. Naik kendaraan, maka “uang sakuku sayang uang sakuku malang”. Jalan kaki? Ambil hikmahnya sajalah.

Lewat di samping jalan besar yang juga jalur antarprovinsi, anak-anak hingga remaja ramai memadati tepian dan mengacung-acungkan tangan, juga berteriak.

 _Itu lagi_. Luna hanya memutar bola mata. Benci tidak, tapi, ya, begitulah. Kadang-kadang suatu hal viral terlalu cepat, dan cepat pula membosankannya.

Dan makhluk itu, benar sekali, menjadi pemimpin tim pemburu telolet hari ini. Harus ada penghargaan untuknya. Luna malu untuk Kim Jonghyun, tapi apa mau dikata, anak begajulan itu seringkali lupa rasa malu.

Luna berlalu cepat, pura-pura tak tahu, tak kenal, tiba-tiba,

“Om, telolet om! Itu yang namanya Luna minta teloleeeet!”

_Telolet telolet!!!_

“... Wah, setan, nih.” Luna tak tahu semerah apa mukanya sekarang.

#

  1. **jung krystal (+ jung jessica)**



Berhenti di depan pintu minimarket, sengaja menunda masuk mobil dulu, Jessica mengirim LINE pada adiknya.

            jsic: [oi, krys]

            kryssie: [oioi. oink.]

            jsic: [yakin ngegebet cowok sejenis minho?]

            kryssie: [digebet, bukan ngegebet. enak saja. imej, dong.]

            jsic: [persetan sama imej. minho tuh. ]

            kryssie: [ngapain dia?]

Jessica memasuki mobilnya.

            jsic: [sumpah parah!!!]

            kryssie: [paansi kalo nggak penting nggak usah, lagi nongkrong, nih.]

            jsic: [sama minho? kalo iya, bilangin]

kryssie: [bukan. lagi sama sulli. tadinya sama sohyun juga, tapi dia cabut duluan. diseret dongwoon.]

jsic: [hhhhh]

kryssie: [paansi cepetan deh]

jsic: [tadi aku lewat di jalan xx, di depan aku ada bis. dia sama jjong ngemis-ngemis minta TELOLET di pinggir jalan. seriusan kamu mau sama cowok fakir telolet begitu????]

Krystal membanting ponselnya ke atas meja.

Sulli mengangkat alis, menyeruput jus sedikit lagi sebelum bertanya. “Ada apa?”

“Gila asli si Minong. Tak bakal kuajak dia ke prom perusahaan Papa!”

#

  1. **choi sulli**



Model sekolah, iya. Pemain drama yang bersaing tenar dengan Minho, centang. Manis dan idola abang-abang kelas, bisa jadi. Dulu bermula sebagai murid cupu tapi setelah kenal dengan Krystal, anak CEO dan adik dari calon desainer yang tak mau tanggung-tanggung soal mode, Sulli mulai belajar pede dan berdandan. Sulli mulai mengerti popularitas, Sulli paham mode dan tahu mana rok mana yang bagus untuk ke acara formal atau rok mana yang keren untuk _hang out_.

Tapi,

“Eh, eh, Sulli.”

“Ya?”

“Itu lho, gebetanmu, si Taemin. Dia juga ikut Jonghyun juga Key norak-norakan minta telolet di pinggir jalan, lho.”

#

  1. **song victoria**



Kata ibunya, yang jauh dari tanah perantauannya saat ini, bergaul harus dengan orang yang baik-baik, tapi jangan lupa juga awasi orang-orang yang kurang baik agar bisa belajar dari mereka. Ada banyak tipe manusia, pelajari mereka, ikuti mana yang menurut hati nuranimu baik.

Ada yang curang, ada yang bisa menjebak, ada yang tulus. Belajar agar tidak tertipu dari yang pertama dengan cara memahami cara dia bekerja. Belajar agar tidak menjadi korban yang kedua dengan cara menjaga jarak seperlunya. Dan belajarlah menjadi yang ketiga agar tidak menjadi yang pertama dan kedua.

Petuah Mama memang selalu keren.

Namun, siang itu, Victoria sadar bahwa Mama kurang mengajari satu hal—

ada seorang anak SMA kelas tiga membentangkan saputangan putih dari dalam bus yang melintas di luar gerbang utama kampusnya, yang bertuliskan,

_TELOLET INI UNTUKMU, KAK QIAN!!!!_

—Mama lupa mengajari cara bergaul dengan orang yang nekat sampai _malu-maluin_.

#

  1. **amber liu**



Aritmatika selalu membosankan. Aritmatika lupa nada lain selain meninabobokan Amber. Apalagi, jatah kelas aritmatika yang ia dapat adalah yang paling pojok, paling sepi, dan gelap.

Ia menoleh dan memandangi tembok, hingga jauh ke depan sana. Berusaha mencari objek yang menarik hati dan jiwa.

Matanya membeliak.

Satu orang melompat duluan, satu lagi menyusul. Amber mengerjap cepat dan segera minta izin ke toilet beberapa detik kemudian.

Sekian menit,

“Woy! Key, sudah dapat telolet belum?!” Ia mengejar mati-matian dan akhirnya tiba juga di tepi jalan tempat Jonghyun dan Key mencari penghiburan jiwa.

“Telaaat, kami sudah dapat lima!”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: tidakkah kau dengar bunyi gemerincing recehan di ujung sana. thanks buat nanas yang sudah memberi secercah inspirasi dan ampuni saya ya semuanya atas kegaringan ini


End file.
